Many people use window air-conditioning units to keep their home or apartment cool when it's hot outside. When using these types of air conditions, however, people have to either remove their curtains or constantly have them open, as to not block the front of the unit and/or the conditioned air emanating therefrom. Without any type of curtain on the window, the room may lack a sense of style and/or privacy. Additionally, without curtains blocking sun from shining in, the air-conditioner may have to work harder to cool the room. This can increase a person's utility bill and is inefficient. An effective solution is necessary.
The present invention provides users with a way to hang curtains or drapes around windows with air-conditioning units or window fans. Also, the air conditioning curtain device resembles a curtain or drape with a hole in the middle, revealing the face of the air-conditioning unit. Additionally, by using this device, users increase privacy and add style to the décor, as well as prevent sunlight from shining into the room and raising the temperature while the air conditioning unit is running. Moreover, this device is ideal for homeowners, renters, and possibly small-business owners who have air-conditioning units or window fans in their windows.